This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,015 discloses an electromagnetic valve having a spherical valve element that is fixed to a plunger and movable in a fluid flow path. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,331 discloses an electromagnetic valve in which a plunger is employed to selectively move a ball element to close the valve. While such valves are satisfactory for their intended purposes, there remains a need in the art for an improved electromagnetic valve that can be operated as a variable flow valve.